


NANI???what r u doin step bro???

by DeviousDandelion



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bad Writing, Demons, Drugs Made Them Do It, F/M, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Incest, Jealousy, Multi, Please Kill Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousDandelion/pseuds/DeviousDandelion
Summary: When you love the idea of the brothers being perverted freaks but suck at writing in other words, Leviachan has a bad dream!Yeah...that's it...*sips coffee*Hope you like this,might delete later,idk.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	NANI???what r u doin step bro???

Leviathan didn’t know how or why it started. He wasn't a normie and Mammon was a scumbag and MC was just a normie! Ever since MC came to the Devildom,her and Mammon hit it off right away. She had become close with him and all his brothers but both were too scared to tell her how they felt. Or so Leviathan thought.She was kind to them all and fun to be around with a smile that could make any devil weak in the knees. She was a normie but she was his Henry!He knew he was just a dirty otaku however he still felt a pang of jealously when any other the others hung out with her or were just close to her in general. He loathed the look on her face when Mammon would hold hands with her or kiss her. They were just so happy they made him miserable. Mammon usually kept their affection out of the others sight at first but now it seemed he wanted to show off what he had.Leviathan, only clad in his Rurichan t-shirt and black boxers snuggled his beloved Rurichan body pillow tiredly in his bathtub.The only sounds in his room were the low hum of his computer and his aquarium. He squeezed the body pillow closer to his chest as his mind filled with thoughts of MC with her brothers,with Mammon of all people. How she would look in one of his own shirts and nothing else. How she would look writhing with his tail wrapped tightly around her while he fucked her.Levi was squirming in the bathtub and just those thoughts alone made him flustered, His dicks pressed against his thighs and he groaned.Levi lifted his shirt to expose his chest and ran a calloused fingertip over his torso and let out a shaky breath. Just then his door slammed opened and Levi shrieked and grabbed his body pillow."Levvvvvi! Are you busy?"Asmo asked. Levi's cheeks burned red "W-What?d-do you w-w-want!?!?" Before Asmo could answer Levi continued"A-also d-dont just barge in!"Asmo giggled sweetly and said" what? it's not like you were masturbating!" Levi felt a piece of his soul die and he shrunk further into the bathtub trying to disappear.Asmo gasped dramatically and leaned into the tub "WAIT WERE YOU?!?!?"Levi's face completely blanched at that and pushed Asmo's face away and wondered how in hell he was related to this normie."OMG SHUT UP ASMO!"Asmo laughed innocently and yanked his brother out the tub"come onnnnnn there's nothing to be ashamed of! But for real you've gotta try this new face cream I got!MC said she's busy studying!"Levi wondered how MC would look in his bathtub and his cocks wiggled. “Omg let me put on some pants!" Levi wailed.Asmo shot Levi a sly grin and Levi frowned,Asmo never asks for his help,why now?They entered the hall and neared Mammon's room,Levi was about to question Asmo but he shushed him,that's when he heard it. MC's and Mammon's moans could be heard through the door,fear sliced through Levi as he realized what Asmo's intentions were and his cocks involuntarily twitched.Asmo ruffled his hair and smiled before hooking his arms around Levi and dragging him to the darker side of the hallway.Levi suddenly felt guilty for all the thoughts he had been having about MC. But he also felt a huge pang of jealously and something else as Asmo started caressing his torso. Levi was stunned,he didn't know what to do,he knew this was multiple levels of fucked up but it also reminded him of this one anime where there was seven brothers and one cute girl next door and-his thoughts were cut off with another moan from MC and Asmo cupping his erections,Levi squeaked but Asmo covered his mouth. Levi's hands immediately flew up to grab at his arm,not to stop him but to ground himself.The air was hot around them as Asmo silently but swiftly unbuckled Levi's pants and palmed at his erections and Levi sucked in a breath.He looked at his bulge in his boxers,precum was already beading through and Levi breathed and tried to focus on keeping quiet as he heard MC gasp.He knew this was wrong but it was so thrilling and dirty. He could hear slight kissing sounds and moaning on the other side of the door.He moaned to his own horror behind Asmo's hand as he realized he was about to hear his older brother fuck MC while his younger brother jerked him off but another part of him was eager for the opportunity. To his disgust,he found his cocks twirling and twisting to Asmo's hand rubbing them,his hips kept jerking from the skilled treatment.Asmo grinded his hips roughly against Levi as he shuddered when his hand touched Levi's mating gland,the serum itself was an aphrodisiac and Asmo bit into Levi's neck to stifle a wanton moan. And then Mammon's stupid voice sounded through the door"Gotta be quiet MC,we don’t want the others to hear.” Asmo groaned breathily but kept quiet while Levi bit his lip in embarrassment when his cocks curled and made a squelching sound as they pumped into Asmo's fist. His legs tried to close as a full body shudder wreaked him.He knew nothing good would come of this. How could he possibly get off to this?why is he letting Asmo do this?“I want them to hear us." MC said in a sultry voice and both Asmo and Levi's breath hitched. Her voice was smooth and there was obvious arousal in it. Asmo gripped the base of his dicks and squeezed, moaning when his mating glad oozed out more of the aphrodisiac. The air was tense as Asmo bit down hard on Levi's shoulders and started frantically rutting against him"MC chill out, they're my brothers,they don't want to hear this-ah!" A low moan escaped Mammon's lips from the other side of the door. Asmo groaned darkly, making Levi shiver"Oh but we do MC,let us hear that lovely voice." Asmo whined as his hand gripped Levi's cocks harder and they were so heavy , slithering against eachother making eachother slick,they kept trying to twist together but Asmo kept separating them to press on his mating gland until Levi came suddenly with a startled cry. Levi spurted cum across the floor,his knees buckled and he shuddered. They froze when the sounds in the other room got deathly quiet. “Okay then let’s see if you can keep quiet dufus.” MC challenged and Levi inwardly groaned as his cocks started wiggling again. He began to jerk softly to the sounds and Asmo's teasing touches again,mind blank.Mammon's moans and low growls made Asmo and Levi shiver as Asmo yanked one of Levi's hands down to his one of his own cocks while he pulled out a small empty vile,Levi was about to question him when they heard mammon moan whorishy followed by MC's laughter Levi groaned into his own palm as he gripped his dicks harder and began to thrust into his hand. Heat was surrounding them both as Asmo unscrewed the vile and pressed it against Levi's mating gland, causing a muffled squeak from Levi.“Hmm not so quiet now huh?” MC said as Mammon let out a growl and suddenly MC squeeled and there was a thud and laughter. “S-shut up! How about you try and be quiet now human?!” Levi slightly rolled his eyes at that,he's even a tusundere in bed,what a normie.Asmo's continuous press of the vile to his mating gland was making his pulse race.the small vile was slowly being filled up with the aphrodisiac and his other hand began to grope at his squirming cocks again"f-Fuck"Levi stuttered out as his hand was going up and down his twisting lengths at an alarming rate,every nerve in his body was on fire as Asmo sucked on his sensitive neck. MC let out a cry and Levi was suddenly very envious of his brother. How he got to fuck MC and all he could do was hear it and imagine it. He growled lowly in his throat at the thought of snatching MC from him. He suddenly came again but this time his knees actually did give out he thumped onto the the floor as Asmo closed and tucked away the vile happily.  
It was deathly quiet again as MC was mumbled"what was that?"they both froze as they heard Mammon's grumbling and approaching foot steps they both silently looked at eachother in horror and scampers off into Asmo's room at ludicrous speed.  
Levi and Asmo caught their breath on Asmo's bed. Levi was about to just wordlessly leave until he remembered:  
"Wait Asmo-What the fuck was that?!?why did you take a sample of my...stuffs" Levi's face was beet red and he looked down to the ground.so much happened in the span of half and hour,he was wrecked and confused. Asmo just shrugged and said"Oh Solomon just wanted a sample! And I spiked your drink earlier!"  
Levi's face paled in terror as Solomon popped out of Asmo's closet and yoinked the vile from Asmo,who giggled like a school girl and as Solomon swagged past Leviachan,he winked and asked "wanna watch sum TSL õwõ?"and kissed him  
Levi awoke from his dream screaming, clutching his Rurichan pillow horrified.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> *scummy laughter*


End file.
